LXG: New Recruits
by M.L.E.More
Summary: After the untimely death of famed hunter Allen Quartermain the British government decided the League would need some help to defeat the newest threat to England, something that only H.G. Wells saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling lay sprawled across her bed, long legs hanging off of one side and her head off of the end. Her pale yellow nightgown was twisted around her lean body as if she had fought a large animal in her sleep. Thick brown curls jutted messily from her head, framing her heart shaped face.

Alice bit her lower lip as she looked down at her friend, it was clear to her that Wendy had had trouble sleeping last night. Wendy could rarely sleep when it rained; she needed to see the stars. It had stormed last night to the point they had both been a bit worried the school would flood. On the other hand Alice knew that her friend would be furious if she ended up late today.

With a nervous gulp Alice reached down to shake her, "Pan. Pan, wake up. _Wendy, wake up_."

The brunette girl grimaced and sat up, "What time is it?"

Alice sat on her own unmade bed shrugged, "I don't know. About nine."

At this Pan threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, "What do you mean it's nine already? That means we're late! Today of all days!"

Pan slammed open her dresser and pulled a silver dress out. As she glared over at Alice she quickly began to change, "Do you not realize what today is, Alice? You have been rambling on about it to anyone who couldn't escape you for weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Pan. I thought you would want to take what will likely be your last chance to sleep in."

Pan dropped her hand from the corset she was trying to tie and looked at her friend. Alice sat with her tiny hands clasped together pleadingly, big blue eyes looking incredibly sad. Short pale blonde hair framed her soft china doll face. She was so small her nightgown was falling off of her shoulders making her look like some sort of sad, brokenhearted beggar girl.

"It is fine, Alice," Pan sighed, "Now come help me with my corset; they are simply the most evil invention ever created against the fairer sex."

Alice smiled brightly, happy to help. "Just so you know I haven't forgotten what today is, either," she said cheerfully.

"Yes," Wendy frowned as Alice tightened her corset, "Today we are forced into a war by the crown."

Now it was Alice's turn to frown - all this negativity wasn't going to be good for her friend in the long run. "Pan, we should be happy. We get to help protect innocents while helping national heroes."

"Just because a person is a hero, it does not mean they are not terrible people we should avoid."

"Miss Darling and Miss Liddell, the Headmistress will see you now." The voice of the secretary called the girls from their personal thought.

"It is time to be extraordinary!" Alice whispered, straightening her crisp new dress, she had already had to change it once today after accidently dousing herself with tea.

Pan nodded, her face set.

The two girls stepped through the door and were rather surprised at what they saw.

Furthest to the left was an older Indian man in neat blue military garb and a blue turban. He was the tallest member of the group by far, towering over both Alice and Pan. He had a dark, slightly graying, beard and serious, sharp features.

Standing beside him was one of the most beautiful, and oddly intimidating, women either girl had ever seen. She had thick curly dark brown hair pulled into a bun and almost inhumanly pale skin. Her eyes stood out like polished emeralds in her regal face. Her outfit was also odd; she wore a long leather trench coat, leather pants, and a red silk scarf.

In the middle of the League stood a handsome blonde man, about twenty years old if either girl had been inclined to guess. He wore black pants, a black vest over a white shirt, and had a gun holstered on both hip. He had an elephant gun strapped to his back that looked older than he was.

To his right stood a nervous looking red-haired man who was fumbling with a pocket watch. He was wearing a suit that seemed a little too big for him, as if he had lost weight recently. He was the least imposing member of the league and by the sad way about him he clearly knew it.

To the furthest right stood the most visibly off of the group. His face was covered in grease paint and his eyes were covered by black glasses. He wore a trench coat, long black pants, and a button up shirt. A fedora covered his hair, which he reached up to adjust, revealing that he was wearing gloves. Not a centimeter of his skin was exposed.

"Well, we will leave you to get acquainted." A short overweight man with a beard stood next to the headmistress, Campion Bond was his name if Pan remembered correctly. Campion led the headmistress out of the room quickly, stating something about getting paperwork for them.

The two groups stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The League didn't particularly want any new members in the wake of Alan Quartermain's death and the girls could tell.

After a moment of hesitation the grease painted man stepped forward and bowed, taking off his hat and revealing that he had no back to his head, "'Ello, Rodney Skinner, gentlemen thief."

Alice smiled brightly and bounded forward, curtsying once she stood in front of him, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Skinner! I'm Alice Liddell and this is my dearest friend Wendy Darling."

"Please, call me Pan," said Wendy warmly. She stepped forward and shook his hand.

The beautiful brunette woman raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem too shocked by Skinner's rather unorthodox appearance."

"Well," Pan shrugged, "He is not the oddest looking being I've ever seen and one gets used to the things after awhile, Miss …?"

"Harker, Wilhelmina Harker."

Finally the blonde man walked forward, smiling kindly, if still looking somewhat sad, "Hello, I'm Special Agent Sawyer of the FBI."

Pan nodded and shook his hand as well.

The Indian man nodded as he introduced himself, "I am Captain Nemo, of the vessel the _Nautilus_."

Alice walked over to the nervous looking red haired man who had yet to say anything and curtseyed again, smiling brightly, "Hello, I'm Alice Liddell, Mister…?"

The man looked up, almost dropping his watch, "Hello, I'm Doctor Jekyll."

She smiled kindly at the doctor, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Jekyll."

Sawyer looked at the newly acquainted group, "Well, it's good that we all know who everyone else is now, but we have to get going if we're going to make it back to London for that meeting with the new M."

Disclaimer- I do not own the LXG (movie) or _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ (graphic novels)

A.N.: This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time and I hope it's not to terrible, so please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is the boat?" Alice asked with a puzzled smile.

The League stood on a dock looking into the water. The original members of the group weren't surprised; Pan and Alice were utterly confused.

Captain Nemo walked forward, "It is already here."

"Already here?" Pan questioned, "Unless it is as invisible as Mr. Skinner, there is nothing-"

Pan suddenly quieted as the water before them began to stir. A sharp piece of metal began to rise from the water, widening into a white platform that continued upwards like a gigantic monolith. She began to fully realize what it was, a vessel that sailed beneath the ocean itself. It shone like pearls in the sunlight, larger than most buildings, with swirling decorations on the front and along the sides.

Nemo proudly gestured to the behemoth in front of them, "I present the _Nautilus_."

Alice and Pan sat in their new room aboard the submarine. The room folded the pearl theme from the outside of the boat. The walls were pale and lined with portholes revealing odd looking fish swimming through the ocean. Two white-sheeted beds faced the door to the hallway and another door led off into a private bathroom.

Alice smiled and bounced slightly from her seat on the bed, "Isn't this simply the most wonderful thing in the world?"

"Most wonderful? No." Pan shook her head and reclined on to her own bed, "No matter how impressive their outfits and how beautiful their ship, we are still in the company of horrid people about to fight a terrible entity. You read the files."

"Honestly, Pan, all that negativity cannot be good for you." Alice stood up, smiling happily, "If you will be so kind as excuse me, I'm going to make some tea."

Pan suddenly jumped up and smiled secretively. "You have fun with that, I think I shall do some looking around of my own."

"I will!" Alice called as she bounded out the door.

She began down the hallway slowly, taking in the lovely surroundings. Mirrors running the length of the wall were rimmed with silver.

"Eep!" Alice squealed as she tripped and fell on Skinner, who she had failed to notice, despite his being fully dressed.

"Well 'ello, Alice?" Skinner grinned at her, from what Alice could tell from the face paint, and stood up.

Alice stood up and smiled, "Hello to you too, Mr. Skinner. I'm so sorry for running into you."

"You can call me Skinner, no need to be formal," He shrugged, "So, what are you doing skulking about Nemo's ship?"

"Oh, I was thinking of making some tea," she said, grinning sheepishly now, "Unfortunately I now realize I don't know where the kitchen is."

Skinner threw an arm around her shoulder, "'Ow about I show you where it is – it's called a galley on a ship – and you can make us both some tea."

Skinner was surprised when she turned to him and gave him a look of adoration, "Oh that would be so kind! Will you really?"

He grinned and unlatched his arm from around her shoulders, "I'd be 'appy to."

Pan did not follow Alice when she left the room; in fact she did not leave the room immediately at all. She leaned down and opened the trunk she had pushed to the end of her bed. She pulled out a long silver sword and attached it to her belt. It had been to long since she had been given reason to use it and she had a feeling she would need it soon. Pan pulled her neat brown curls into a bun and left, the feeling of dread remaining.

She started down the hallway slowly, her hand gripping her weapon. She stopped as she came to an open door. Inside was a large statue of a goddess Pan recognized. The goddess had blue skin and long black hair. She had many arms, most of which were holding weapons. The goddess wore no shirt, but a tan skirt and a gold crown. "Kali?"

"You recognize her, Ms. Darling?"

Pan whirled around, surprised to see Captain Nemo beside her and that he had used her real name. "I had to spend my time doing something at school, so I decided to learn something useful."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, still looking impossibly dignified, but nodded. "I see you learned how to fight."

"Fight?" She looked down at the sword on her hip, "Oh, I did not learn that particular skill at school."

"I did not say you had." Nemo questioned, "Why are you wandering around my Nautilus?"

Pan sighed and turned to face him fully, "I need to have some level of knowledge of where the most important rooms of this vessel are, if I'm not to end up getting entirely lost."

"Perhaps I should give you a proper tour."

Pan smiled, barely, but still a smile, "That would be very appreciated, Captain."

They walked down the hallway in silence until they reached a large door. The captain opened the door. "The library."

Pan gasped at what was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The room was the biggest rooms she had seen aboard the Nautilus, the ceiling at least two stories high with a large silver chandelier. The walls were bookshelves, filled with more books then she had ever seen at one time, all bound in rich leather. The floor, unlike the wood in the rest of the ship, was a thick red carpet. Sitting in one of the plush red chairs located around the room was Dr. Jekyll.

Pan resisted the urge to grab anyone near Jekyll (Nemo?) and run. She was trying, at least somewhat, to give the league a chance, but there was something decisively evil about that man.

"Hello, Dr. Jekyll," Nemo said with a nod.

The doctor jumped up, dropping his book, "Hello, Captain Nemo, Ms. Pan."

"The Captain," Pan said, "was being kind enough to show me around."

"That's good." Jekyll smiled weakly and picked up his book. "It is easy to get lost here."

Nemo motioned towards the door once again, "There is more to see, Ms. Darling."

Pan nodded, "Yes, there is. Good day, Doctor."

The pair left the library and continued their tour, Nemo relaying facts about the Nautilus while Pan listened intently, until they reached the open door to the league's conference room.

Lounging in one chair with his feet on the table was Skinner, no longer wearing his hat or glasses, revealing the emptiness where his eyes and the back of his head should have been. He was holding a teacup in one hand and gesturing with the other as he told a story to Alice, who was sitting in the chair next to his, clutching her own teacup and listening to him.

"So I was up against the wall, stark naked, 'olding still while the police were at the door looking for me. I probably wouldn't 'ave been caught if the managers 'and't tripped and-"

"Mr. Skinner, remove your feet from my table." Nemo frowned and looked at the invisible man in annoyance.

"Pan!" Alice squealed and jumped up, running over to Pan, "Skinner is telling me about how he was recruited into the league! It's fascinating, you simply must here it!"

"I was taking a tour, Alice." Pan sighed, but sat down, allowing Alice to sit at her feet in front of Skinner.

Skinner laughed, "I guess I 'ave to start from the beginning again."

Pan shook her head, "Don't bother; I do have a tour to get back to," She looked over at Captain Nemo apologetically, "With Alice it is much easier to agree and get it over with then to try to argue with her."

Nemo shook his head, "I have work to get back to. Good day Ms. Darling."

After the captain left Skinner reclined further in his chair, "So, where was I? Oh, the manager was walking through the room when…"

A.N. Next chapter we get actual plot, but this was necessary to set up some character relations. Alice and Skinner are friends, Wendy hates poor Jekyll, and Nemo is awesome and weirdly calm.


End file.
